Clone and his Squadron/Battle for the Child/Chapter One: A trip to the market
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi has taken his squadron to the market place on the recently terraformed planet of Ѩѫѭ. The intrepid Gunner with his best friend and Padawan, Hikaru, are currently searching through the trinkets and gadgets section… “This one?” *Hikaru asks as he picks up a strange and intricate bracelet* “No, that’s a Haroovian mind transmitter. A sort of body swapping device, not what we need” *Hikaru puts the device down and proceeds to pick up a small bracelet with a leather strap and shows it to his master* "YES! That’s it!" ~~About half a mile away, the Female Clone walks about with the Clone Jedi and Brute, carrying Clone Gunner Commander Jedi’s cloak~~ Female Clone: “So, what else do you want to go look for now?” Clone Jedi: “I’d love to be able to find a gift for, err… someone” Female Clone: "Ok, what kind of gift?" *As the three Clones wander through the crowded market place, a woman, terrified, runs into Brute and knocks him over* Brute: "Hey! watch where you're going!" *As he gets up he notices that the woman has gone, but has left something behind, lying on his chest...* Female Clone: "Brute, stay still..." *She quickly swoops up the thing off of Brutes chest and wraps it up in Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's cloak, just as five very important looking guards come running by* *One of the guards stops and turns to the three Clones* "You haven't seen a woman come through here, carrying a small infant, have you?" Brute: "This is a very crowded market... do you expect us to see one woman out of thousands of people?" "So you haven't seen her then?" Clone Jedi: "We haven't seen any women with children here, probably because it would be too easy to lose an infant here..." "Yeah... thanks for your help anyway..." *The guard hurries off into the crowd* *A sound of raging thunder echoes across the market as Clone and Hikaru appear, seemingly out of no where in front of the three Clones, making them jump, except Brute* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "HAHAHA! This is a most wonderful gift, Hikaru, thank you" *Hikaru stands next to Clone shaking from the shock of his trip using the device he bought as a gift for Clone* "I can stand trans-mats but that device is too much!" *The Female Clone goes over to Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, to show him the contents of his cloak, but a voice calls out in the distance* "A woman seemingly in a hurry knocked over a Clone somewhere over there!" Female Clone: "Clone, if you'd just look at this..." *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi ignores the Female Clone* "The usual or serious trouble?" Brute: "I'd say it's pretty serious..." *Off in the distance the sound of guards running and shouting can be heard from all directions, converging on Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squad...* Clone Jedi: "I think we need to leave, now!" *As the Clone Jedi speaks, the crowds dissipate, giving guards a clear path to Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squad* *A man wearing a black helmet with a black tinted visor and black leather jacket fronts the guards* Hikaru: "Well, he doesn't look too nice..." *The man reaches the edge of the clearing that the crowd has made with Clone and his squadron within, he pulls out a blaster and slowly approaches the group of Clones, he stops when he notices Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's cloak* "Those robes... Hand over the child!" *Bute, defiant, calls out* "What child? We are just Clones, we have no children" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi ignores everything that is going on around him and fiddles with his new device* *Off at the other side of the clearing, another group of guards enter, carrying a frightened woman by her arms* "Maxible, you bastard! The child is not here! You fool!" Maxible: "You stupid woman, of course the child is here, you gave him to them..." *He points at Clone and his squadron* Hikaru: "Let her go! Can't you see that we have no child!" *Maxible, not believing Hikaru turns to the guards who are carrying the woman* "If they don't give up the child within the next minute, kill her!" Female Clone: "Now there's no need for that! whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to die, just for trying to protect, I'm assuming, her child!" "Ah-ha!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi punches a few buttons on his device, there's a quick spark and it starts to smoke...* "No, no, no!" Maxible: "Having a little trouble there are we?" *He laughs* "Thirty seconds!" *Suddenly there is an explosion of bright light, everyone has to cover their eyes, except Maxible, who turns his helmets brightness down* "They're getting away! kill her now!" *As the Female Clone teleports away along with the rest of the squadron, she witnesses the guards throw the woman to the ground and repeatedly shoot her* *The squad of Clones reappear within the living quarters of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's ship, Brute rushes off to the cockpit to pilot the ship off the planet, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi sits down on the sofa, as do the rest of the squad except the Female Clone, who shoves Clone's cloak onto his lap* "Here, take it!" *Clone unravels his cloak, to find a small child concealed within...* "What have we done!?" Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Clone and his Squadron